lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Capture The Sword - LEGO Avengers: Assemble (S1:E6)
Basic Info Capture The Sword '''is the sixth episode in the first season of LEGO Avengers: Assemble. It will be released on 7/3/18. Plot When Loki escapes from prison, he goes looking for a secret weapon. The Avengers struggle to gain control of the weapon. Script '''Scene 1 Captain America: So I thought you said that even gods can’t escape this prison! The Avengers fly towards the S.H.I.E.L.D prison that Loki broke out of. Iron Man: I did say that. This facility is one of the most secure in the world. No one’s ever escaped it! Captain America: Until now. Iron Man: Well yeah, but how was I supposed to know that- The Avengers come to a stop when they see the S.H.I.E.L.D facility. Wasp: Oh dear. Half of the facility was completely gone. All that remained was rubble and a giant underground storage room, which Loki was quickly searching. The agents that worked at the prison were tied up. Captain America: We need to free the agents. Iron Man: We need to stop Loki. Captain America: Yes, but the agents come first! Thor: We’ll do both. Ant-Man and Wasp, you guys sneak around and free the S.H.I.E.L.D agents. The rest of us will stop my brother. Ant-Man: Gotcha. Ant-Man and Wasp shrink out of sight. Thor: Brother! Loki looks up for the first time. Iron Man: It’s time to put you back where you came from, Loki! The Avengers charge. Loki puts up a force field around the underground portion of the prison. He ducks into another room. Cap’s shield hits the force field and bounces back. Thor’s hammer does the same. The blasts from Iron Man are ineffective. Loki: Looks like you guys could use a Hulk. Speaking of the devil, I saw him on the news yesterday. Kind of shined the Avengers in a bad light. I was impressed. Thor: Fight us, brother! Loki: Oh, I will. And when I take you out, all of Midgard will be mine for the taking. But first, ugh, it’s not here! No matter. I shall search somewhere else. S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent: Come out now or we’ll blow the whole place up! Ant-Man and Wasp had freed the agents and were now standing with them around the crater filled with shelves for storage that Loki had gone through. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents now held heavy duty weapons. The force field disintegrated and the agents fired. When the smoke cleared, Loki was still standing there. Then he flickered and disappeared. Ant-Man: Stupid gods of mischief. Scene 2 Tony: That was strange. The Avengers are back at the mansion, trying to make sense of what happened. Thor: Loki’s never like that. It’s like he was playing defensive. Tony: Then how did we not beat him? Hope: Because you didn’t work together. Even the plan of me and Scott going to free the agents was an argument between you and Steve. Steve: Let’s focus on what’s ahead. He was searching for something. Even after we showed up, he kept searching. Hope: For what, though? Scott: And why now? He could have broken out of that prison weeks ago, why wait until now? Tony: He needed a key card! Thor: A key card? Tony: Yes. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents carry them. Scott: So wouldn’t it be easy for the god of mischief to swipe one? Tony: Only agents with a clearance level above seven carry them. Hope: What does that mean? Steve: It means that only important and skilled agents carry them. Like the ones at the prison. Thor: So my brother would need to go to the prison to acquire one. Scott: Which means that he let us capture him! Thor: I should have known that Loki wouldn’t go down that easily. Hope: So what’s Loki’s next move? Steve: Now that he has the key card, he’ll want to find more storage areas and search them for whatever he’s looking for. Tony: Jarvis, give me a map of all known S.H.I.E.L.D. storage locations. The big screen changed to show a map with scattered red dots and lines. Tony: They have a giant storage facility here. That’s where he’ll be. Scott: Then let’s go. Scene 3 Loki is at the S.H.I.E.L.D. storage facility. He walks into the front door. An alarm goes off. A dozen agents run up, guns aimed at Loki’s chest. Loki: Hello! If you don’t mind, I would like to make a withdrawal. The agents fire at Loki. He disappears and reappears behind them, knocking them out one by one while dodging fire. Loki: Oh, come on! I thought this would be a challenge. I mean, this is supposed to be one of the most secure facilities in the world. Loki gets hit in the back by a bullet. Loki: Ow. Now that’s more like it. He turns around and throws the agent that shot him against the war with Asgardian strength. About 50 more guards show up. Guard: Put your hands up or we will fire! Loki put his hands up, grabbed a pole on the ceiling and used it to gain momentum. He flung off it and kicked two guards, grabbing another one and slamming him into his friend. They both toppled over. The rest of the guards fired. Loki dodged the bullets and knocked them out one by one. Loki: You guys sure are annoying. Loki turns around and enters into a giant storage room. He searches for 30 minutes before he finds what he is looking for. He pulls out a long gold case. Loki: Finally! He opens the case to find that nothing is there. Just a marking of where a sword used to be. Iron Man: Looking for this? Loki looks out the window to see Iron Man holding up a sword. Loki jumped out the window and watched as Iron Man flew away. Loki: No! Scene 4 Scott: Okay, good play, but what do we do now? The Avengers are back at their base. Thor: We need to secure the sword. Tony: S.H.I.E.L.D… Steve: Don’t even mention S.H.I.E.L.D! You trusted them and look at what happened! We’re done with S.H.I.E.L.D! Familiar voice: Done with S.H.I.E.L.D., huh? Nick Fury had connected to the monitor. Fury: That’s interesting, but I just came here to tell you, S.H.I.E.L.D. is done with YOU! I am shutting down the Avengers Initiative. You are more of a menace than a help being together. Tony and Steve are just not compatible and I will not go on letting you stay on a team together, That’s final. The screen went black. Steve: You never should have brought S.H.I.E.L.D. into this! Tony: Oh, so it’s MY fault?! You’re the one that started this! Steve: How? You’re the one who wanted to kill Hulk! Tony: And you had already kicked me off the team! The team that I created! Steve: You know what? I don’t want to be on a team with you! Tony: And I don’t want to be on a team with you! Hope: STOP! Both of you. We’ll split up. Thor: Okay, then. I’m going with Tony. He’s got the sword. Hope: I’m going with Cap. He’s the one that actually wants to do the right thing. Tony: What’ll it be, Scott? Steve: Come with us. You know you don’t really want to go with Tony. Hope: Please, Scott… Thor: Come on, Scott. Tony: It’ll be the thunder lord and the guy dressed as an ant. Scott turns to Steve and Hope. Scott: I’m sorry, guys, but I’m going with Tony. Scene 5 Thor: We need to draw out Loki using the sword. Then we attack. Scott: Isn’t that going to be harder without Cap and Wasp? Tony: No. We’re the original team. They’re the recruits. We can do this on our own. Thor: Where are we going to put the sword? Tony: I’m not sure. Somewhere obvious. Thor: Why don’t we just return it to the facility? Scott: Guys that’s great, there’s just one problem. Tony: What? Scott: Where’s the sword? Scene 6 Captain America is standing by himself in full costume. Out of nowhere, Wasp pops up with the sword in her hand. Wasp: Told you I’d be doing something useful. Captain America: You got it? Wasp: Yep. Now what? Cap: We obviously can’t attack Loki like Tony probably dumbly suggested. If we couldn’t beat him as one team, we can’t beat him now. Any ideas? Wasp: I know a guy. When we get to his house, we can make a replica of the sword, and let Loki take it. Scene 7 Loki is seen looking at the radar of the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility he overthrew. He had put a tracker on the sword in case this happened. The radar showed that the sword was at a house not too far from the facility. He travelled towards it, stealing a motorcycle. Then, he had an idea. Getting the sword would be a piece of cake. Scene 8 Iron Man: We are not letting Rogers get away with this! Let’s go reclaim the sword. Any ideas of where they could be? Ant-Man: Actually, yeah. They’re probably going to one of Hope’s contact’s house. They can make duplicates of the sword there. Thor: How do you know they will do that? Ant-Man: I know Hope. Trust me. Scene 9 Captain America and Wasp are at the house where the sword is being made. Cap looks out the window and groans. Cap: I’ll be right back. We have uninvited company. Keep on making the duplicate. Cap jumps out the window and confronts the other team of Avengers. Cap: Hey, guys. I really wouldn’t go in there now if I were you… Iron Man blasted Cap in the shoulder. Cap: Okay, let’s do this the hard way. Cap threw his shield. It hit Iron Man and Ant-Man, then flew back to Cap. Thor raised his hammer, but Cap deflected it. Ant-Man appeared in front of Cap and threw him into the outer wall of the house, Iron Man blasted him. Cap saw Wasp out of the corner of his eye, shrunk. Cap: Give them the other sword. Wasp grew. Wasp: Okay, everyone, just settle down. She brought out the sword. Wasp: Here it is. Just take it and leave us alone. Ant-Man quickly grabbed it, and the three Avengers retreated. Wasp looked back, but Cap was gone. She headed inside the house to find him. He was waiting for her. Cap: Hey, uh, I need the sword. Wasp: Okay, it’s right here. She handed it to him. Cap headed out the door. Wasp: Where are you going? Cap: To finish this. Wasp: Oh, okay. Want me to come? Cap: Uh, no thanks. Wasp: Alright. Cap headed out the door. A few minutes later… Knocking comes from the closet. Wasp opens it. Wasp: Steve! What are you doing in there? Cap: The sword. Did you give it to him? Wasp: Yes! I gave it to you a few minutes ago! Cap: That wasn’t me. Wasp: What do you- oh... Cap: Loki has the sword. Category:LEGO Avengers: Assemble